


Just Visiting

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: After events of Endgame, Stephen travels back to universe where the snap never happened and Thanos cease to exist. He has his reasons...
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304174
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Just Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> I did poll on fic ideas I choose and they're all pretty good so might well do em all :D

_It'll only be few minutes...In and out_

Stephen hands were shaking as he stood in middle of the room that only he knew about. He created it after-all... _Come on Stephen._ Stephen raised his hands and flexed his fingers. Slowly the room began to twist and morph. Stephen grunted feeling his body was morphing as well. _Almost there keep it together_. Stephen crossed his arms and the room was back to normal. Or so it appeared. _Now for the results_. Stephen stepped out the room. He was still in the sanctum..at least different version of the sanctum. 

" This is it.."

" What is?"

Stephen turned around and almost gasped seeing a familiar face. " A-Ancient One.." There she was, alive and well staring at the sorcerer just a shocked. " Stephen..what are-" The Ancient One held up two fingers and two were instantly transported back to room Stephen traveled in.

" You need to go."

" I will. I just-"

" Stephen."

The Ancient One cupped Stephen's face like mother would her child. " I understand but what's done is done." Stephen sighed and look at her. " I just need see for myself. I won't even say anything." Ancient one removed her hands and gave Stephen a sober smile. " Five minutes. And after you'll be back at **your** world. Understand." Stephen nodded and headed back towards the door.

" Stephen-"

" It was good seeing you again."

" Good seeing you too. And it's not your fault.."

"....thanks...."

* * *

_5 minutes, in and out. You can have less than that. Just need to look._

" Hey buddy."

Stephen eyes widen and turned around seeing Tony, _not his Tony but Tony nonetheless._ " H-Hi..." Stephen mumbled trying his best not to avoid Tony's eyes. He still had his arc reactor his hair was still colored, he looked healthy and happy. " Stephen hmm Strange wasn't it? Think we meet at an awards ceremony one time." Stephen couldn't help but smile. It was long time ago and Tony was _tispy_ during the after party. Stephen's heart stung and he wonder is _his_ Tony ever recalled there first encounter. " Nice to see you Stark. You seem well." Tony grinned and it made Stephen's heart beat faster and faster. 

" I feel well despite the whole alien invasion thing. Got cool hero gang going on. I feel great I do. I was surprised seeing you, you know with saving lives and all that jazz. 

_All but one._

" Anyways me and you should get drink and chat when you're available.Talk about science, or beards! Nice beard by the way it suits you."

Stephen chuckled doing his best to mask his sadness. " I like that a lot...Tony." Stephen could hear a bell ringing in the distance it was his cue to go. " I should.." Tony held his hands up understanding. " Duty calls I get it. Pepper probably gonna call any sec for me head to my meetings. Nice seeing ya Doc. Seriously call me!" Stephen waved goodbye and walked towards empty back alley around the corner. Just as he went through he was back inside the sanctum, his sanctum,...his world.

Stephen dropped to his knees and broke down. He couldn't save his Tony but he knew the other Tony could finally live the life he deserved. He'll make sure of it..

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, deleted scene of everyone taking knee for Tony and Stephen's face. Because he knew and yet it had be done. And that's gonna eat him up in his sequel movie :'(  
> Also I'm want Ancient One make an appearance again, bring back wise wizard grandma ( and Tony) 
> 
> P.S Stephen traveled back to post-Avengers 1 timeline but keep in mind that timeline no longer has Thanos


End file.
